


Scaley Starts

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Ovi Oneshots [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~4510 wordsMedieval AU [which I literally made up as I went along]It's implied that Tom is related to the dragon in some formTried to pull a Saloonatics on y'all, hope you don't mind that.Till I manage to get something else out.~Mason





	Scaley Starts

Apparently his reputation preceded him, because he barely entered the small rural town before hearing people run and stare. There was confused whispers from all around, his hand holding the strap on his shoulder bag. Maybe it was how he looked? He hadn't been able to sleep anywhere other than open fields and in trees for the past few weeks. Stopping as two people ran towards him, he rose an eyebrow, taking a step back as the figures hunched over to catch their breath.

"You're the monster hunter correct? From the north?" Nodding a bit to confirm, he watched as the man in front stood straighter. "I am the lord of the area, and we require your assistance. There's been a dragon stealing away both animals and people. We'd be ever so grateful if you were to take care of the beast. I will pay you handsomely for your work." Blinking a few times, he had to hold back from grinning. He's never faced a dragon before, and the last time he saw one was when he was just a kid. This should be interesting.

"I accept your task, but there are some terms I would like to make clear. Is there somewhere we can speak away from prying eyes and ears?" Watching the regal man before him stand straighter, wether from shock at his taking the task on or at being addressed like such he didn't know.

"Oh yes, please come back with me to my manor so we can take care of the details. You will need supplies too won't you, I'll have one of my servants gather things for you." Following the man, he could watch as the people of the town followed him with their eyes, silently judging him and seeing if he was all able to take on the beast that was plaguing them.

"So, we need you to make sure that this dragon doesn't continue stealing and killing our people and animals in any way you can manage. Wether it be by killing the beast or forming a deal in some form to stop it." Hearing the gist of what the official said, he nodded. So killing the beast was worst case scenario, just as it always was. Grabbing what was gathered for him, he set off in the direction of the dragon's cave. Apparently there had been people who attempted to subdue the creature before, none of them seen again. Hiding a dagger under his loose tunic, the rest of his supplies and weapons made their place in his side bag. He kept his bow and quiver over his shoulder, knowing he would be unable to put those away without risk of breaking them. Getting partway up the mountain path, he started to see old bones littering the ground, the quantity growing the father up he got.

Stepping to the side of the mouth of the cave, he could hear the loud and breathy snores from where he stood against the wall of rock. Trying to be as silent as he could, he set his bag down in a crevasse nearly invisible in the rocks. Keeping his bow and quiver over his shoulder to seem less suspicious, he stepped into the middle of the cave mouth as silently as possible, able to see the dim light of the sun reflect off cobalt blue scales. Taking a few slower steps forward, he struck his foot to the surface beneath it twice. He wasn't expecting it to work the first time, but after six consecutive times and the large lizard not even shifting in his spot he was getting annoyed.

"Up and at it you oaf, do you need me to play a song to you before you acknowledge me? Because sorry, I don't have any funny little pieces of string and wood." Placing his hand on his hip, he spoke loud enough that the cave could catch his voice, it carrying without him needing to resort to yelling. Watching the dragon's head move, he was nearly mesmerized by the black orbs that made up it's eyes, both looking lazily at him.

"I'm not up to fighting today, just go down to the forest and come back tomorrow." Well, that was odd, but he wasn't going to put the chance to waste. Stepping forward more, he could see the dragon watching him.

"And what if I wasn't here to fight, what if I came to talk to you." He could see as the beast sat up, looking him over.

"You have a weapon." Shrugging, he nodded to affirm the statement, moving to pull it off his shoulder and put it on the ground.

"Would it not be odd if I didn't come with at least some form of weaponry?" Watching as the beast narrowed its eyes at him, he was pointed to a rock, sitting on the smooth top.

"You're not like the town people, who are you." Grinning, he shifted how he sat, glancing around the cave a little.

"I'm a monster hunter, I find creatures that are causing problems and take care of them in a sense of the word." Watching a glare being focused on him, he held both his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, I don't kill unless I'm forced to. Most often I become a communication point between both parties. So, to get it out of the way, I'm Tord, and the lord of the town at the bottom of the mountain asked me to talk to you about a few things." Taking a breath, he watched the blue-scaled dragon sit up more.

"What exactly did you come to talk about?" Perking up, he placed both his hands on the smooth surface, leaning forward with a grin.

"I am glad you asked. The guy in charge would like for you to stop stealing and killing their people and livestock, there might be a compromise to be made if you want to, such as the people giving you the livestock in exchange for protection or some other service or criminals that are supposed to be put to death to be brought up here. I'm sure something can be figured out, and if anything I could help you find some other more secluded area to live if a compromise won't work." Watching the dragon for a reaction of silent response, he was startled by a tail coming up behind him and resting on his thigh. Turning bright in the face, he moved his hands from where they sat on the rock, his fingers tracing along the smaller and more vibrant scales along the end of the tail. They had a light gradient to them, as did most of them he could tell from the closer distance. Once thought to be a solid cobalt blue, the scales started from the skin as a deep indigo, lightening to cobalt and it's tips a cerulean tone.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't eat the humans that come up here, I don't even mean to kill them most of the time. I kinda like the idea of a deal for the livestock, but only if you help me with something else." Holding back from yelping in shock as he was pulled off the rock, he could barely notice the expression the dragon was making.

"S-sure, but I'll need to let the town know about the deal so they can prepare." He felt a chilled space of scales brushing against the side of his head and tousling his hair. Feeling sharp teeth pull at his tunic, he felt himself being lifted before being carefully set in some form of nest or pile of soft fabrics. Understanding at least part way, he took off the loose clothes he wore, his body a tad muscular but also said to be lanky. Left in nothing on top of the soft fabrics, he could feel his cheeks turn beet red in embarrassment, glancing away from the giant lizard. Feeling the dragon nuzzle his hair again, he was lightly tapped back by the larger, his back hitting the ground lightly as he felt a warm tongue.

After that, everything went by in a blur, from any and all prep work that left his legs trembling to the actions of actually having something pounding into him. It hurt like anything at first, mainly attributed to the sheer size and species, but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel oh so good. He was taken aback by just how much was stuffed into him, his gut filling out easily until it bordered on painful. Panting heavily as he felt the other pull out, he could barely catch his lost breath, his stomach pressing against his lungs enough to not let them inflate properly.

"This is going to leave me feeling sore for days." Feeling himself being covered by a loose blanket, he tried to hold back a yawn, glancing up to watch the dragon curl up a little ways away in front of the cave's mouth. Realizing something, he fought to stay awake long enough to get an answer. "I never got your name did I?" Hearing light shuffling, he felt the other being rest part of his tail over his legs.

"Thomas." Failing at holding back from laughing, he saw the narrowed eyes aimed at him again.

"Sorry, I was just expecting something completely different. Something more exotic I guess. A nice name though." Yawning softly, he curled up on his side under the blanket, feeling the scaled tail drag across his cheek lightly. Falling into slumber, he barely missed the rest of what Thomas said.

"Us dragons are supposed to choose a secondary name once maturing, but I never did because I never cared for the practice. Oh wait, you're asleep." Thomas let out a light flame for a laugh, settling back down to protect his home, and with it his sleeping mate.

The next morning, he was right to say that he was going to be sore, feeling like he was kicked in the crotch by a donkey. He was glad that his stomach looked a bit smaller, the weight and fullness not as bad as it was before. Pulling his breeches back on and over his hips, he had a small problem with how they sat on his person, his slightly bulged stomach not letting the waist sit where it usually did. It felt odd to him, but he could live with it for a while he presumed. Grabbing his tunic and slipping it on, he was glad that the fabric was loose enough to hide the bit of pudge he had from the night previous.

Being careful as he climbed out of the soft pile, he took a moment to get used to his footing on the stone. Grabbing his bow and quiver from where he left them on the ground, he noticed how he was alone in the cave, guessing that Thomas went off to find something to eat. Pulling his side bag from where he left it, he put it over his shoulder before fixing how the strap crossed his torso. He did not need the town to know what had happened the night previous that quickly. With that he started down the mountain path, something telling him to go back and wait for the other to return. Making it to the bottom of the mountain, he could both feel and hear the wind moving around him. Stopping stiff in place, he held his bag tighter before relaxing as he saw blue scales.

"Where are you going? Thought you'd still be asleep." Biting his inner lip, he rubbed his forehead.

"To let the Lord know that you agree to work with them and come to an understanding. I was going to come back to wish you farewell afterwards." Stepping back at a bit of smoke emitting from nostrils, he felt a tail wrap around his hip area, going under his middle carefully.

"Do you really not get what happened last night? I don't have a habit of mating humans and letting them leave like that." Freezing up at the word choice, his blood ran cold, his body positively trembling in the hold. Did Thomas lie about not eating humans? Watching black eyes flash white, he felt the hold on him loosen before being pulled closer. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying to say that it wasn't a normal screwing, which means that I can't let you leave or go anywhere without either telling me or me tagging along. I thought it was something you knew but I should've made sure before it ever came to that." Blinking at the words, he tried to relax himself. So he wasn't going to be eaten by a dragon that screwed him, that's good. But then the connection formed and he realized what it all meant. Thomas… bred him? He was supposedly carrying the beginning stages of dragon offspring? It seemed so surreal, but it wasn't too impossible to him. His stomach felt heavy and it looked like more than just eating too much, so did that mean the little creatures were already developing fast?

"How are they supposed to form? I'm male, under normal circumstances I wouldn't be able to carry children of any form. So how? Where even?" Smoothing the tunic over his stomach a bit, he could easily pass as a pregnant village woman if he were to change into other clothes.

"Anything that is going to live will be in shells which will grow to hold each before they'll be pushed out of your body. Eventually after a few more months the eggs will hatch. For most dragons the eggs hatch after leaving the carrier's body, but other cases aren't so lucky." Feeling fear spike in his body, he used one hand to lightly tug at Thomas' wing.

"You can tell me more when we get back to the cave but I need to go into the town. You can come if you want but I just need to set things up before returning. We don't want you getting in trouble and an angry mob with torches and pitchforks show up at the cave." Letting out a soft laugh as his hair was blown at, he felt teeth holding his tunic again before being set down on a scaled back. Holding onto the lips of the scales as best as he could, he could feel the air rushing past, trees passing within seconds of coming to view. Watching as they came up on the little town, he could see as the people ran out of the way.

"Oh you're alright! We thought that when you hadn't returned that there was a grim result." Turning a little red at the unasked question, he felt himself being lifted before he was set on his feet. Puffing out his tunic a little, he lightly ran his hand over the scales as he walked closer to the lord.

"Yes, sorry, it had gotten late by the time a compromise was made and I was allowed to stay for the night. Where shall we speak?" Giving a slight answer to the statements, he felt hot air against his back.

"It would be best to speak within my manor if that is agreeable." He could see the fearing eyes trained on the dragon behind him. Nodding in agreement, he ran his hand over Thomas' ear before moving to follow the Lord into the manor. There was a bit of a dispute on some points, most not even on topic. Getting the point across that the dragon would give them protection for food, he sighed in relief at there being no objection to the offer. Being handed two pouches of gold coins, he made it aware that he'd be going, leaving the manor after putting both pouches into his bag. The scene he arrived at after exiting made him pause, sighing in annoyance after another moment. Apparently someone else was walking through not realizing the lack of hostility.

"Perish foul beast! You shall not attack this innocent town any longer." Taking in the scene a moment longer, he paced closer to the blonde welding the sword. Tapping on the taller's shoulder, he had to duck before he lost his head at a sword making a swift arc in his direction, some of his hair being cut off instead thankfully. Thomas had been lounging on the ground before this not minding being stared at or even the swordsman trying to pick a fight, but the moment the sword was swung in his direction that disposition changed in an instant, himself feeling that he was picked up by the tunic again and set down further away much like a cat with her kittens. Seeing the smoke start hitting the air, he was quick to stand from where he was dropped and run towards the fuming dragon before something happened that would hurt the larger.

"Stop and calm down, nobody was hurt but if this keeps up there's going to be something like it in a few minutes." Having had to tug at a few scales to get Thomas to stop, he rushed forward after another moment. "Drop your sword now before you make another mistake. It was more than obvious that he was doing nothing to the people, if you were passing through continue on your way." Keeping his footing, he turned pink as his hair was blown from behind and into his face. Watching as the man tried to argue against his words, eventually he knew when he was beat, stalking his way out of town.

Turning to face Thomas, he had to hold back from laughing at his hair being mustled. "I'm fine, only lost the tips in some places. No cuts, no blood. Let's get back hm?" Smiling as he spoke softly, he felt himself being set on the larger's back before taking hold of scale fragments. Looked like something happened there, should be an interesting story. It was much quicker getting back to the cave, not going under the tree branches this time. The world looked so different from a different height, and he didn't mind it one bit. Allowing his eyes to close as he was set back into the blanket pile, he hiked up his top to let his stomach show. It hadn't changed much since he last examined the stretched skin, maybe a little bigger if he looked from a certain angle.

"So, about what you were trying to explain earlier. How does this all work, what's going to be happening to me?" Glancing over as he watched Thomas shift in place, he traced his hands over the small mound.

"Well there's eggs in you right now but they're small for the moment. They'll get bigger over time, and they will come out before hatching. There are some types of dragons that hatch inside their carrier and most often that results in the carrier's death when the carrier is human." Well that's a bit of a relief he guessed, he wasn't going to die from the eggs hatching inside him. But what did worry him was how big he was going to get, and by that he meant the eggs.

But he didn't need to worry too much, and he didn't for quite some time. He spent most days wandering around the cave and the path just outside. He managed to convince the dragon to let him go down to the wooded area at the base of the mountain, bathing in the nearby stream every few days. As time ran on, it became more and more difficult for him to do much as he could feel the eggs grow in him, looking like he would be quite overdue with more than two human babies. Shifting his hips a little where he knelt in the shallows, he pressed a hand to the curve of his spine. His back had been aching because of the weight pulling at his front, and his size was no help with that. It was more than obvious that he could rival a woman nearly done with just size as factor. Rubbing at the sore flesh, he held back a light groan as some of the discomfort went away. Finishing up with his lukewarm bath in the stream, he rose his arms to the sky before feeling sharp claws gently help him to his feet.

"You have got to be the only human that is so concerned about how clean they are. Not that there's a problem with it, but it's weird." Laughing a bit, he carefully made his way to where he had draped his clothes on a branch. His tunic barely fit on his person, the underside of his stomach open to the air at times. His breeches still fit moderately well despite his growing figure, only a bit tight as his hips widened to accommodate his weight change.

"It's common practice where I'm originally from, and it's weird when I don't do this every few days. Anyway it's something to do while I'm like this." Sighing in content, he shifted on his feet a little before walking over to where Thomas was on the ground. Being helped onto the dragon's back, he held onto thebroken scales before feeling the both of them take to the sky. They were back to the cave in minutes, himself being set back into the pile of blankets. This is how it was as of late, him curled up in blankets nearly all day everyday.

He slept for a while, something that didn't come hard anymore, before he was woken by a snout against his head. Groaning softly in discontent, he opened his silver eyes slowly. It was silent as he felt his trousers being pulled off him, his legs being nosed apart.

"If you want to get your rocks off that's not happening, especially with these eggs in me. Hey! What are you doing down there?! That feels so damn weird." Shivering a bit at feeling thick saliva being spread over his lower area, he tried to watch Thomas from his angle.

"I'm not trying- just be quiet while I prepare you for laying. Don't think you want to bleed to death when they come out." Freezing up at what was said, he kept his legs spread. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, especially with how big they were, but he didn't think bleeding to death was a huge possibility. The silence returned quickly, him trying to keep still as he was spread open and loosened up. It was a bit longer before he felt something moving, a low groan leaving his throat.

It wasn't hard to feel the large egg moving through his body, his groan turning into a sharp cry in pain as the egg moved through his muscles quickly. It was painful, more than anything he's felt before, and he's been set on fire by a demon horse. Feeling the egg begin to crown, he felt his legs being held down as he held onto blankets. The first egg slip out with a slick noise, landing between his legs as the second began to move. Pressing his hands up against his stomach, he tried to count how many were in him behind the second, his pressing moving the third right behind the one before the other. At least there were only two left behind the third.

Feeling some form of urge to move, he fought against the hold on his legs, moving to bend them so his shins were against the fabric. Hissing softly at the protests from the other at his movement, he shoved clawed hands away from his body as he spread his knees again. The weight seemed to work to his advantage, pulling the thick shell lower and into a crown without his body doing too much work. He was able to get the second and third eggs out with only a little tear forming, the blood being wiped up along with the eggs. It took a little bit of coaxing to get the fourth egg into position, one hand holding his gut up as the other kept him stable. Breathing through his nose, he pressed down with his muscles as he felt the shell run against his walls, small divots along the surface. He nearly collapsed as it left him, being wiped off by Thomas before joining the first three under a warm blanket. Pressing both hands against the surface under him, he bent his legs back to find standing purchase. His hips ached, the force of his hips being spread nearly cracking the bone. Hearing a growl of protest from in front of him, he narrowed his silver eyes in a glare.

"This is how my body is trying to do this so unless you're going to take over on getting this egg out of my body shut up and be ready to catch it." Hissing his words out between clenched teeth, he took a deep breath as he felt the egg shifting through him. The last one was a little bigger than the first four, his legs nearly spread the furthest possible without him collapsing on them. Shoving downwards with his muscles, he could feel every dip and groove on the shell as it passed his muscled walls. Gasping for air as he felt the last bit of the shell slip out, he all but collapsed, his muscles strained and sore from what they were just put through. Being helped on his back after being wiped off, he gave a weak smile as he was wrapped in fabric and the eggs were put around him to keep them warm before a thick blanket was placed over the group of them. With that he fell into slumber.

~~~~  
"And that's the story of how my ancestor assisted with a cross-species issue. It's nice to see who I was named after." Closing the old journal in his hands, he glanced up to see the expressions on his friends' faces. Blinking a few times, he watched the three as they tried to understand what he'd just read aloud. It looked like the first to compose himself was Tom, the sockets squinted in his direction.

"So, you're telling us that you're related to the first scalie. Not only that but named after him too. Good job, you were born in a family of kinky bottoms, you monsterfucker." Hearing the other two start laughing at the words, he tried to look offended before smirking.

"You would know wouldn't you Thomas~" Watching as a blue hoodie was pulled up to hide reddening cheeks, he got his turn to laugh.

"Tord! Stop irritating him before we end up with a handful of dragon eggs. I doubt the three of us could handle both you and them." All four of them laughed at that, him placing the journal down on the end table for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
4510 words
> 
> Medieval AU [which I literally made up as I went along]
> 
> It's implied that Tom is related to the dragon in some form
> 
> Tried to pull a Saloonatics on y'all, hope you don't mind that.
> 
> Till I manage to get something else out.
> 
> ~Mason


End file.
